


Loose Kisses Take Trips

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: Edd works in a coffee shop with Marie and gets invited to a party by the cute regular.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Loose Kisses Take Trips

Most days at work were slow, Edd had worked for Spill the Tea for about two semesters now. He had a full ride at UCLA and didn't technically need a job but it was nice to have something to do other than study and obsessively clean up after his roommate now that he had moved off campus. He loved being a barista here, he got to talk to like-minded people and it was a pretty calm environment. He had befriended a few of his coworkers, but ultimately his best friend since moving here ad to be the blue haired art student named Marie. 

When they first started working together the girl had been extremely flirtatious even going as far to ask Edd out to which he had to admit to someone other than himself that he was gay. He wasn't waiting for anything in particular to come out, it just hadn't ever come up. He had no suitors in high school and his parents were never around... So he just kept it to himself. Now, Marie was bound and determined to hook him up with the very attractive regular that he had offhandedly mentioned. 

It had gotten to the point where Edd couldn't stand up front anymore when he walked in. He had learned from Marie that he is a twenty-two year old sports medicine major, was single, and openly bisexual. He liked his coffee with cream but no sugar and invited Marie and her cute friend to a party that Saturday night. Now, he had never been to a party, he was not the type. He was too bookish and a little up tight, but after much convincing he agreed to go. But only if Marie covered his Friday shifts for the next month.

That is how he ended up here, standing in the middle of a crowded living room as 90's alternative played loudly in the background. Marie had abandoned him half an hour ago to make out with her fling of the week and now he weighed his options, should he try to make the best and have a good time? Or call an uber and go?

“Here,” A deep and familiar voice said and a red cup was handed to him.

'Uh, th-thank you.” Edd blushed, hating that he stuttered out his response.

“You just looked like you might be thirsty. Where is your friend?” Kevin asked, taking a drink from his own red cup.

“Oh, Marie, she should be back after her and Suzie are finished in whoever's room is available at the moment.” He grimaced when he took a drink and tasted the alcohol. He was not yet twenty-one so he hadn't tried it before and from the taste he could not for the life of him figure out why people liked it. 

“I'm Kevin, by the way.” He held out his hand, shaking it when Edd gave his. “And you are Edd, I have heard a lot about you.. Strange that I never seem to catch you at the counter anymore. I miss our talks.” The red head grinned at him.

“Oh, uh, well I have been more into making the drinks lately.. Really giving others the chance to work the front. I mean, we all split the tips just the same there is no hurt in letting someone else do the talking.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh? Marie told me it was because you have a 'whole ass crush' on me” He laughed, “Her words not mine. I had been so excited that I invited you guys here. I don't mind if you don't like me like that, but I do have to say I am a little disappointed.”

At the mock frown, Edd was done for, by now he was through his drink and feeling a little bit bold. “And what would you have done? If I did have a crush?” He was screaming inside, why would he say that? 

“Hmm, well I would want to take you somewhere quiet. The pool house maybe? Get to know you. Get your number, ask you out... Maybe if I am feeling a little lucky try to convince you into a little makeout session? You know, the usual.” He was grinning, and Edd knew he was blushing. 

“Uh, well maybe we can go somewhere a little quieter? Get to know each other...” He looked down, away from Kevin's knowing green eyes. He didn't get an answer, Kevin took him by the hand and led him outside. There were a few people out smoking, by the skunky smell of it it was not just cigarettes. It was a bit chilly now that the sun was down but nothing in comparison to home. When they got to the pool house Edd was a little surprised that it wasn't occupied by a drunk couple.

They talked for what seemed like hours, telling embarrassing stories and talking about coming out. Edd learned that Kevin too was an only child of absentee parents. When he was younger he fancied himself a mechanic and wanted a shop of his own. He was MVP three years in a row in high school and was at UCLA on a sports scholarship. 

“I can't believe you were practically a scam artist when you were a kid!” Kevin was shocked after a story about his two best friends growing up and their antics. “You guys must have been a hand full back then.” He laughed.

“You have no idea, they used to just call us the Eds and we tried to scam everyone out of their quarters.. Eddy really liked jawbreakers and would use the quarters on the machine at the convenience store. He only really kept me around because I was the brains of the operation.” He giggled, at some point they had moved closer and Edd had turned in his seat on the couch to drape his legs over Kevin's lap. Kevin was rubbing his hand up and down his jean clad thigh. 

“I am sure they kept you around for other reasons. You are amazing, easy to talk to, and drop dead gorgeous!” His hand moved up to grip Edd's hip, pulling him to sit in Kevin's lap. “Is this okay?” He asked green eyes meeting blue.

Edd nodded, “Y-yes.” He swallowed nervously, it had all been so easy up to now. Edd had forgotten to be nervous. Was it supposed to be like this? When you were attracted to someone, and they liked you back? Was it meant to be this easy? He couldn't think of an answer to his own question, because now Kevin was leaning in. And his breath caught in his throat, but the moment their lips touched... Fireworks, just like in the movies. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when Kevin's tongue ran along his bottom lip. 

He moaned into his mouth, hands coming up to grip that fiery red hair, knocking the baseball cap from his head. Kevin's mouth moved to kiss along his jaw and down his throat, nipping and sucking at his pulse point. “Hmm, I just want to mark you up.”

“Mmm, do it.” Edd gasped out, that was rewarded with another nip and suck. Then they were pulling away so he could readjust to straddle Kevin's lap. “I, uh, I have never done anything like this before.”

Kevin looked a little concerned, “Do you want to stop?” He asked, and Edd could feel his heart burst.

“No, don't stop... But maybe... We just..” He rolled his hips, moaning a bit when they clothed erections brushed against each other. Kevin's head dropped to rest on Edd's collarbone and he gripped the smaller man's hips tight. 

“Give a guy some warning,” Kevin groaned out, using his hands to set a pace. He murmured out encouragement when Edd took over and kept it on his own. It didn't take long before it turned frantic. Kevin had pulled Edd in for another kiss this one rougher than before leaving them both breathless. He couldn't help the needy sounds that escaped him only made louder the closer he got to reaching climax. Kevin had moved to gripping his ass and then back to sucking dark marks on his neck and collar, then all at once it was done. There was a ringing in his ears, he moaning Kevin's name as he came. Harder than he ever had by himself, it was a little embarrassing.

It was clear Kevin came with him because now the only sound was their heavy breathing, which turned to Kevin's low chuckling. “So, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow?”

Edd pulled back, looking down at the older man with a gap-toothed grin, He was overjoyed at the thought that Kevin would want to continue after this, he was a little worried for a moment that he would ghost him or reveal some plot to steal his innocence. “I would love dinner tomorrow, but how about for now, we head back to my apartment? We can both shower, change clothes, and I make you breakfast in the morning?”

“Oh good, I didn't want to presume anything or get shot down by asking you to my place.” Kevin was grinning again. “I haven't started a relationship by cumming in my jeans since high school. So I am excited to see where this takes us.”

And Edd was too.


End file.
